


11/11

by bluphacelia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 11/11, Fluff, Japanese School AU, Kissing, M/M, Self-Indulgent, They still yell a lot, essentially just cute fluff forever, pocky day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluphacelia/pseuds/bluphacelia
Summary: Keith likes sweet things, but he isn't one to admit it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's still 11/11 where I am! So after seeing a million cute pieces of art online I wrote this.

Keith would never admit to liking sweets. He liked pork buns, ramen noodles and yakitori. He had onigiri and bread for lunch with unsweetened tea and sometimes, if he was lucky, a bento-box from home. So he refused to admit that he liked sweets. Well, to be absolutely frank, there were a lot of things Keith wouldn't admit to, but watching Lance open a box of Pocky across the table made his mouth water. It wasn't plain chocolate either, but one of those fancy boxes with a thick coat of sugar icing, this one seemed to be orange with flecks of white that he assumed to be cream and it looked more than delectable.

They sat in Lance's room in the dormitory around a low table, that Lance had somehow managed to spirit into his room. Keith didn't really know how he had managed but Lance refused to get rid of it, claiming that he liked sitting on the floor better than at the small desk desk in the corner of the room. 

They were working on a group project, history of Japan, which included drawing out all the prefectures and main cities. Lance was busy with the large piece of cardboard while Keith pretended to look up facts in the history textbook. The plastic packaging crinkled and Keith felt his eyes drawn to the packet.

"You want one?" Lance asked, holding the package up, two uneaten sticks just dangling right there.

"I'm good," Keith scoffed and turned his head away from the delicious temptation.

"Your loss," Lance muttered, popping another stick of sugary goodness into his mouth. Instead of biting it, as any normal sane person would do, he sucked. The noise was slow, leisurely, and soon Keith was watching from under his brows as Lance nibbled on the thing, the sugar slowly melting into his mouth, his tongue already a soft orange from the dye.

* * *

Lance twirled a pencil between his fingers looking down at his handiwork. The outline of Japan and the main prefectures were already there and he glanced at the geography book on the floor next to him, making sure he hadn't missed anything. He crunched down on the Pocky, licking down the last of the cookie bits from his fingers.

"Have you got the--" Lance turned only to see Keith watching him with something in his eyes that made his heart clench. Keith looked hungry, like he was about to jump over the table--. Lance quickly stopped that train of thought and cleared his throat.

"Did you get the Kamakura era info down yet? I need that next," Lance spoke to the drawing of Japan on the floor.

"Ah," Keith started. Lance glanced at him, but Keith was staring at the book in front of him eyes slightly glazed over as he flipped through the glossary to find the right page numbers. "You weren't even looking for them were you," Lance accused. "Too busy staring?" He couldn't help but add, pulling out the last Pocky from the small plastic bag.

"Uh," Keith said intelligently and Lance looked up to see that hungry look again. 

"You want some?" Lance asked again, not quite sure why he was pestering the grumpy shorty so much. The current seating chart had them sitting side by side, which was the reason they usually were chosen to work together on projects, such as this one. They had their own group of friends, they didn't talk much -- okay that was a lie. Lance talked plenty for the both of them. So, placing the pocky between his teeth and smirking suggestively certainly wasn't something Lance had thought about doing before. 

Lance watched Keith swallow; the adam's apple at his throat moving up and down before he licked his lips. Lance quirked an eyebrow, the soft sugar melting onto his lips and he just wanted to lick them clean.

Lance squawked as Keith stood up suddenly, knee hitting the table with an audible bang on his way up. He was over the table and on Lance before the taller boy had a chance to react, eyes widening slightly as everything happened so fast. They tumbled down onto the floor and Lance had just enough time to curse Keith's judo skills before half of the pocky was gone only to be replaced by Keith's chapped lips. There was a crunch. Keith pulled away, still straddling Lance's hips as he chewed slowly.

"Sweet," Keith said and licked his lips slowly, the predatory gleam not quite leaving his eyes. Lance swallowed, mouth suddenly dry as he tried to eat his half of the treat.

"Do--do you want another?" Lance asked, cursing the sudden stutter.

"There was more?" Keith asked, eyes gleaming as he looked down at the package, the second, untouched bundle of sweet goodness peeking out.

"Of course there's more!" Lance gained his bearing and managed to push Keith off so that he could sit up. Keith's legs were still on top of his and Lance didn't quite know what he thought about that. "Why else would I have asked if you wanted some!!"

"I thought," Keith frowned, the usual furrow of his brows and the way he bit at his lip bringing Lance back down to earth. This was Keith, fucking _Keith_. The guy he constantly complained about to Hunk.

"Yes?" Lance nearly growled. "What were you thinking?" He held his tongue from saying more, his heart not quite ready.

"Well. I just noticed," Keith looked up and Lance followed his gaze to the calendar. It displayed a new model spacecraft and the stars, the month November written boldly at the top. Lance had marked each day off with a blue pen and there was a large 'X' over number eleven indicating it was November 11th today.

"So?" Lance frowned in turn, not quite getting the reference.

"It's pocky day. I heard the girls talk about it in class on Monday. I thought you knew," Keith said and suddenly flushed such a brilliant red that Lance was worried he'd overheat. "I'm sorry. I misunderstood." Keith shifted, pulling his legs up and over Lance's, clearly running away.

* * *

Keith was stopped, confused as a hand grabbed onto his uniform shirt, holding him in place. 

"What's pocky day?" Lance asked, his voice shaky and wouldn't meet Keith's eye.

"Uh," Keith replied not quite sure how he could explain what he heard without the growing mortification doubling in his gut. "It's when you ask a, uh, to eat pocky like. Well, kinda how--I mean."

"I understood exactly ten percent of that sentence," Lance said and finally met Keith's eye. There was a soft dusting of freckles on his cheeks and Keith just wanted to melt through the floor.

"Apparently, if you like someone. You ask them to eat pocky, like--" Keith felt his cheeks heat up again and pried Lance's fingers off his shirt standing up, moving away as quickly as he could. "Never mind! It's stupid. Just forget about it! I'm going home. Finish the damn project by yourself!"

Keith leaned down to grab his uniform jacket only to find himself pushed against the bed. Unbalanced and unprepared, he fell down, landing half on his side. He winced and pushed himself up into a half sitting position, only to have Lance loom over him. He hated that about the other boy, the ability to loom even though he was only two inches taller than him.

"Is this your weird way of saying you like me?" Lance asked, cocking his head that infuriating smirk on his face.

"Who the hell would like you?" Keith growled and tried to get up only to get a lap full of Lance in return.

"I think I remember now. Eleven eleven," Lance nearly purred in satisfaction feeling a sense of superiority for once.

"I just like Pocky, okay! And I thought it was the last one!" Keith tried to push away, but Lance was rooted onto the bed refusing to budge unless Keith physically lifted him up, which he was so very close to doing.

"So, you like sweet things." The look on Lance's face made Keith flush again and he fell back down onto the bed hoping for a quick death.

"So?" Keith nudged his feet hoping to catch Lance off guard. There was a shifting of weight and Lance leaned forward and Keith turned as he heard the telltale rustling of a Pocky wrapper popping open.

"You sure you don't want another one?" Lance leaned forward, holding a new orange stick of goodness in his hand. Lance licked his lips and slowly, deliberately, popped it into his mouth. Keith just wanted to die.

"You know--" Keith tried and Lance quirked that infuriating eyebrow at him causing Keith to clear his throat. "You know it's just an excuse to kiss you right?"

Lance popped the Pocky out of his mouth, face flushed as he waved the cookie at Keith. "You think I would have done that if I didn't know, you stupid assh--" The rest of Lance's tirade was swallowed up by a pair of warm lips. Keith pulled back and quickly nabbed the forgotten Pocky stick from loose fingers, devouring it in seconds.

"Sweet," Keith said, only to yelp as he was pushed down onto the mattress strong hands placed on his shoulders, pinning him down.

"You--" Lance was flushed and Keith blinked at him innocently, heart not quite working right in his chest. "You stole. You stole two pieces of pocky from me." 

"So," Keith started placing his hands on Lance's hips. "So, what are you going to do about it?" He asked.

And Lance showed exactly what he was going to do.

Then they made out a lot and didn't finish the project. They were yelled at by the history teacher the next day.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [tumblr](http://bluphacelia.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/blu_tweets).


End file.
